Remont torowiska na Trasie W-Z
right|thumb|250px|Remont torowiska na [[Trasa W-Z|Trasie W-Z - tablica informacyjna]] Remont torowiska na Trasie W-Z - to największa inwestycja realizowana w 2009 roku przez spółkę Tramwaje Warszawskie, która ma trwać od 15 marca do 17 października i objąć odcinek torów tramwajowych na al. "Solidarności" między Młynarską a Jagiellońską wraz z przebudową węzłów z al. Jana Pawła II i Okopową oraz na Młynarskiej. Stan wyjściowy right|thumb|250px|Zespół przystankowy przed remontem Według stanu na dzień 25 lutego 2009 roku odcinkiem torowiska na al. "Solidarności" przeznaczonym do remontu kursowało osiem linii tramwajowych: 4, 13, 23, 24, 26, 27, 32 i 46, a na odcinku przez Most Śląsko-Dąbrowski także dwie linie autobusowe dzienne: 190 i 410. Na trasach tramwajów znajdowało się siedem przystanków, patrząc od zachodu były to: , , , , , oraz . Wspomniane linie tramwajowe kursowały na następujących odcinkach: * 4: ŻERAŃ WSCHODNI - ... - - - - ... - WYŚCIGI * 13: KAWĘCZYŃSKA-BAZYLIKA - ... - - - - - ... - KOŁO * 23: NOWE BEMOWO - ... - - - - - ... - RATUSZOWA-ZOO * 24: NOWE BEMOWO - ... - - - - - ... - GOCŁAWEK * 26: OSIEDLE GÓRCZEWSKA - ... - - - - ... - WIATRACZNA * 27: METRO MARYMONT - ... - - - - CMENTARZ WOLSKI * 32: CZYNSZOWA - ... - - - - ... - PLAC NARUTOWICZA * 46: ROGALIŃSKA - - - - ... - RATUSZOWA-ZOO Linie autobusowe jeżdżące przez Most Śląsko-Dąbrowski kursują natomiast na takich odcinkach: * 190: OSIEDLE GÓRCZEWSKA - ... - - - ... - CH MARKI * 410: GROTY - ... - - - ... - TARGÓWEK Badania wykonane przez firmę FaberMaunsell Polska wykazały, że na planowanym do wyremontowania odcinku w złym stanie technicznym znajdują się tory na tzw. rondzie Kercelak, czyli skrzyżowaniu al. "Solidarności" z Okopową oraz na odcinku al. "Solidarności" między placem Bankowym a placem Weteranów 1863 roku. Wszystkie przystanki na przeznaczonym do remontu odcinku znajdują się pomiędzy jezdniami, posiadają wiaty, jedynie przystanek Stare Miasto znajduje się w pasie jezdni, tj. pasażerowie z tramwajów wysiadają wprost na jezdnię. W każdym węźle istnieją tory umożliwiające skręt w torowiska na przecznicach, niemożliwy jest jedynie skręt w ul. Andersa. Plany right|thumb|250px|Budowa tymczasowej zawrotki [[Tramwaje|tramwajowej za pałacem Przebendowskich, 6 marca 2009]] 250px|thumb|right|Pas jezdni dla pojazdów skręcających z [[Płocka (ulica)|Płockiej w kierunku Koła, przekopany przez Młynarską na czas objazdu]] right|thumb|250px|Mijanka dla [[Autobusy|autobusów w tunelu pod placem Zamkowym]] Modernizacja torowiska tramwajowego na Trasie W-Z ma na celu polepszenie oferty transportowej na tym odcinku, a także podwyższenie jakości podróżowania oraz niezawodności funkcjonowania komunikacji miejskiej na tym odcinku. Według SISKOM-u renowacja torów ma przynieść następujące efekty: * zwiększenie do 2014 roku liczby podróży na tym odcinku o około 4,2% w stosunku do liczby podróży odbywanych w przypadku zastosowania wariantu zero, * zwiększenie pracy przewozowej wykonywanej przez komunikację tramwajową o około 44 tysięcy pasażerokilometrów w godzinach szczytu. * skrócenie czasu podróży na tym odcinku o około 5 do 9 minut, a więc przykładowy tramwaj pokona odcinek w 12 minut zamiast w 20. * wzrost komfortu podróżowania pasażerów dzięki zakupowi nowocześniejszego taboru * wzrost atrakcyjności korytarza trasy tramwajowej dla lokowanie miejsc zamieszkania oraz obiektów usługowych. Projekty przeznaczone do wykonania w 2009 roku zakładają: * wymiana wraz z wyciszeniem całego torowiska oraz wymiana bądź renowacja całej sieci trakcyjnej na odcinku, by spełniały one najnowsze standardy i umożliwiły ruch najnowocześniejszych pojazdom * przebudowa wraz z przesunięciem torowiska na wschód na Młynarskiej * przebudowa węzła Okopowa z wydzieleniem dodatkowych torów do skrętu oraz węzła ze zmianą geometrii krzyżujących się tras oraz przeniesieniem zwrotnic * budowa łącznika torowego al. "Solidarności" z Ratuszową wzdłuż Jagiellońskiej, który umożliwi tramwajom kursowanie na czas budowy stacji metra Dworzec Wileński * wydzielenie wspólnej drogi tramwajowo-autobusowej na odcinku od placu Bankowego do ul. Targowej o długości odpowiednio 2,2 (na Pragę) i 2,6 (do centrum) kilometra * budowa łączników pomiędzy jezdnią i projektowaną drogą tramwajowo-autobusową umożliwiających autobusom wjechanie na wspólną drogę - jeden znajdzie się po zachodniej stronie skrzyżowania al. "Solidarności" z Andersa, a drugi pod zachodniej stronie skrzyżowania al. "Solidarności" z Jagiellońską * wprowadzenie dodatkowych linii autobusowych na nową drogę tramwajowo-autobusową na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim (mają to być linie 170, 190, 192, 307 oraz 512) * przebudowa przystanków oraz dostosowanie niektórych z nich ( , , , ) do obsługiwania zarówno tramwajów, jak i autobusów, mają one zostać wydłużone i poszerzone (tak, aby móc przyjąć naraz dwa tramwaje typu PESA) oraz przykryte nowymi wiatami * instalacja sygnalizacji świetlnej przy przejściu dla pieszych obok przystanku Stare Miasto * osłony chroniące pałac Przebendowskich przed ochlapywaniem wodą przez autobusy Remont rozpoczął się 15 marca, w niedzielę, około godziny 10:00. W tym momencie został wstrzymany ruch tramwajów na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim, gdzie pozostał jedynie jeden dwukierunkowy pas dla autobusów, oraz na ul. Młynarskiej - tu w międzyczasie przebudowane zostało skrzyżowanie z ul. Wolską. Rozpoczał się wtedy także remont wiaduktu wiodącego do mostu oraz budowa skrętu dla tramwajów w ul. Jagiellońską. 9 maja zakończyła się przebudowa węzła , a następnie rozpoczęła się wymiana torów i rozjazdów w rejonie placu Bankowego. Do 14 czerwca trwała przebudowa torów na ul. Młynarskiej. Remont torów w węźle ma zakończyć się tuż przed wakacjami, 20 czerwca, by w okresie letnim rozpocząć przebudowę węzła , który zostanie całkowicie wyłączony z ruchu tramwajowego. Potrwa on do 2 sierpnia. Następnie ruszy przebudowa węzła , która będzie trwać do samego końca remontu, czyli do 17 października 2009 roku. Wcześniej skończy się przebudowa torów na pozostałym odcinku al. "Solidarności". W celu ułatwienia podróżnym przejazdu między dwoma stronami Wisły uruchomiona została zawrotka tramwajowa przy pałacu Przebendowskich, powstały dodatkowe linie zastępcze oraz wydzielone zostały trzy nowe buspasy - dwa na al. "Solidarności" oraz jeden na ul. Anielewicza, gdzie zawracały niektóre autobusowe linie zastępcze. Objazdy komunikacji Pierwszy etap Pierwszy wariant right|thumb|250px|Schemat objazdów tramwajów w pierwszym etapie remontu Wraz z kolejnymi etapami remontu pojawiać się będą informacje na temat aktualnych objazdów komunikacji. Pierwsze, podane 25 lutego, miały dotyczyć pierwszego okresu remontu od 15 marca do 11 kwietnia. Według tych planów wprowadzono by takie objazdy i zmiany, że: * zawieszeniu ulegają linie 2, 32 oraz 46 (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił) * uruchomiona zostaje linia szczytowa 41, która pojedzie na trasie z Żerania Wschodniego przez most Gdański do stacji metra Dworzec Gdański i powróci (zależnie od tego, czy będzie to szczyt poranny czy popołudniowy) Stawkami bądź Słomińskiego (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 4, która w celu ominięcia remontowanego odcinka pojedzie mostem Gdańskim i ul. Andersa (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 7, która w celu obsłużenia krańca Czynszowa po zawieszeniu linii 32 zostanie wydłużona ul. Targową do Czynszowej (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 13, która w celu ominięcia remontowanych odcinków startować będzie z Osiedla Górczewska, a w węźle skręci w al. Jana Pawła II i przejedzie mostem Gdańskim na Pragę i stamtąd wróci na Targową (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * znacznie skrócona zostanie trasa linii 23, która pojedzie z Cmentarza Wolskiego ul. Wolską i do zawrotki przy węźle (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 24, z niemożności przejazdu ul. Młynarską kursować będzie tylko do zajezdni tramwajowej "Wola" (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 26 i dojedzie jedynie do węzła (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 28 i zamiast na Gocławek kursować będzie tylko do Wiatracznej (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * uruchomiona zostanie linia uzupełniająca 47, która obsłuży obszary pozbawione dojazdu z lewobrzeżnej części miasta i połączy Gocławek z bazyliką na Kawęczyńskiej (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * na wyłączonym z ruchu moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim oraz odcinku ul. Młynarskiej kursować będą zastępcze linie autobusowe: Z-1 z Koła wzdłuż ul. Płockiej na przystanek przesiadkowy "Podzamcze", Z-2 z Podzamcza przez most Śląsko-Dąbrowski do Dworca Wileńskiego, Z-3 z Metra Ratusz Arsenał do Podzamcza oraz Z-4 z metra Ratusz Arsenał przez most Świętokrzyski na Dworzec Wileński i dalej na Targówek (w drugim wariancie uruchomione zostają tylko dwie linie zastępcze). * zmieniona zostanie trasa linii 162, która zamiast Okrzei i Kłopotowskiego pojedzie Jagiellońską oraz zamiast Szwedzką i Św. Wincentego pojedzie Radzymińską (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * autobusy linii 190 ominą zamknięty odcinek wiaduktu jadąc Miodową, Konwiktorską i Wybrzeżem Gdańskim, ale przejadą przez most Śląsko-Dąbrowski (w drugim wariancie pojedzie prosto przez tunel). * wydłużoną trasą pojada autobusy linii 390, przejadą mostem Śląsko-Dąbrowskim, by zabrać pasażerów z przystanku przesiadkowego "Podzamcze" (w drugim wariancie pojedzie do Okopowej). * zawieszeniu ulegnie linia E-3, zamiast niej na trasę wyruszy autobus linii 400, który pojedzie z Bródna-Podgrodzia przez most Gdański do ronda "Radosława" (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * skróconą trasą będzie kursować linia 410 i dojedzie tylko do Bielańskiej (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * linia 520 zostanie skierowana z pl. Bankowego na al. "Solidarności", Górczewską i księcia Janusza, by dojechać na Koło (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * drobnej zmianie trasy ulegną linie 522 i N42, które zamiast Młynarską pojadą Płocką (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * objazdową trasą pojadą linie nocne N11, N21, N61 oraz N71, które zamiast al. "Solidarności" po lewej stronie Wisły pojadą przez Powiśle i Starą Pragę, a linia N21 dodatkowo nie będzie podjeżdżać pod Dworzec Wschodni (w drugim wariancie wszystkie linie kursują normalnie przez most Śląsko-Dąbrowski). * Pierwszy wariant objazdów w dniach 15.03 - 11.04 Drugi wariant right|thumb|250px|Schemat objazdów autobusów w pierwszym etapie remontu right|thumb|250px|[[Tramwaje|Tramwaj linii 26 na tymczasowej zawrotce przy Pałacu Przebendowskich]] 3 marca okazało się jednak, że zdecydowano się nie uruchamiać przystanku przesiadkowego Podzamcze, a co za tym idzie kolejnych dwóch linii autobusów zastępczych: Z-3 i Z-4. Ponadto linie 190, 390, N11, N21, N61 oraz N71 będą także kursować po wahadłowym pasie na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim. Według drugiego wariantu zmiany prezentują się następująco: * zawieszeniu ulegają linie 2, 32 oraz 46 * uruchomiona zostaje linia szczytowa 41, która pojedzie na trasie z Żerania Wschodniego przez most Gdański do stacji metra Dworzec Gdański i powróci (zależnie od tego, czy będzie to szczyt poranny czy popołudniowy) Stawkami bądź Słomińskiego (mapa). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 4, która w celu ominięcia remontowanego odcinka pojedzie mostem Gdańskim i ul. Andersa (mapa) * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 7, która w celu obsłużenia krańca Czynszowa po zawieszeniu linii 32 zostanie wydłużona ul. Targową do Czynszowej (mapa). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 13, która w celu ominięcia remontowanych odcinków startować będzie z Osiedla Górczewska, a w węźle skręci w al. Jana Pawła II i przejedzie mostem Gdańskim na Pragę i stamtąd wróci na Targową (mapa). * znacznie skrócona zostanie trasa linii 23, która pojedzie z Cmentarza Wolskiego ul. Wolską i do zawrotki przy węźle (mapa). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 24, z niemożności przejazdu ul. Młynarską kursować będzie tylko do zajezdni tramwajowej "Wola" (mapa). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 26 i dojedzie jedynie do węzła (mapa). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 28 i zamiast na Gocławek kursować będzie tylko do Wiatracznej (mapa). * uruchomiona zostanie linia uzupełniająca 47, która obsłuży obszary pozbawione dojazdu z lewobrzeżnej części miasta i połączy Gocławek z bazyliką na Kawęczyńskiej (mapa). * na wyłączonym z ruchu moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim oraz odcinku ul. Młynarskiej kursować będą zastępcze linie autobusowe: Z-1 z Koła wzdłuż ul. Płockiej, al. "Solidarności" i most Śląsko-Dąbrowski do Dworca Wileńskiego oraz Z-2 z Metra Ratusz Arsenał most Śląsko-Dąbrowski na Dworzec Wileński (mapa). * zmieniona zostanie trasa linii 162, która zamiast Okrzei i Kłopotowskiego pojedzie Jagiellońską oraz zamiast Szwedzką i Św. Wincentego pojedzie Radzymińską (mapa). * autobusy linii 190 ominą zamknięty odcinek wiaduktu zjeżdżając Nowym Zjazdem na Wisłostradę, by powrócić za chwilę kolejnym ślimakiem na most Śląsko-Dąbrowski (mapa). * wydłużoną trasą pojada autobusy linii 390, przejadą mostem Śląsko-Dąbrowskim i al. "Solidarności" do Okopowej (mapa). * zawieszeniu ulegnie linia E-3, zamiast niej na trasę wyruszy autobus linii 400, który pojedzie z Bródna-Podgrodzia przez most Gdański do ronda "Radosława" (mapa). * skróconą trasą będzie kursować linia 410 i dojedzie tylko do Bielańskiej (mapa). * linia 520 zostanie skierowana z pl. Bankowego na al. "Solidarności", Górczewską i księcia Janusza, by dojechać na Koło (mapa). * drobnej zmianie trasy ulegną linie 522 i N42, które zamiast Młynarską pojadą Płocką. * objazdową trasą pojadą linie nocne N11, N21, N61 oraz N71, które zjadą Nowym Zjazdem na Wisłostradę, by kolejnym ślimakiem wrócić na most Śląsko-Dąbrowski, a linia N21 dodatkowo nie będzie podjeżdżać pod Dworzec Wschodni (mapa). * Drugi wariant objazdów w dniach 15.03 - 11.04 Drugi etap Na początku kwietnia 2009 Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego podał do wiadomości objazdy komunikacji podczas drugiego etapu remontu, który planowo rozpoczął się 12 kwietnia. W tym czasie do aktualnie zamkniętych i przebudowywanych odcinków torowisk na trasie W-Z i Młynarskiej dołączył odcinek na ul. Wolskiej między Skierniewicką a Młynarską. W związku z tym utrzymane zostały objazdowe trasy wszystkich linii autobusowych oraz tramwajowych linii 4, 7, 28, 41 i 47, a ponadto wprowadzone zostały kolejne zmiany: * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 13, która dodatkowo ominie fragment Wolskiej jadąc od skrzyżowania ze Skierniewicką ulicami Skierniewicką, Kasprzaka, Prostą i al. Jana Pawła II, a potem dalej objazdową trasą. * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 24, która pojedzie wydłużoną trasą wzdłuż Okopowej, al. Jana Pawła II i Popiełuszki na metro Marymont. * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 26, by ominąć Wolską pojedzie Skierniewicką, Kasprzaka, Prostą, Towarową i Okopową do al. "Solidarności", skąd pojedzie dalej skróconą trasą. * zawieszeniu ulegną dodatkowo linie 23 i 27. Dodatkowo na czas objazdów wprowadzone zostały zmiany przystankowe - linie 410, 520 i 522 zaczęły zatrzymywać się na przystanku Okopowa 01, a linie 520 i 522 także na przystanku Okopowa 02. Natomiast w zespole "Centrum" dla linii 520 zaczęły obowiązywać przystanki 04 i 01 (zamiast 02 i 03), a dla linii 522 przystanek 03 zamiast przystanku 01. * Objazdy od 12.04 Trzeci etap Pierwsza część Pod koniec kwietnia ZTM podał do publicznej wiadomości informacje na temat objazdów autobusów i tramwajów podczas trzeciego etapu remontu torowiska, który rozpocznie się 10 maja. Otwarty zostanie wówczas zamknięty odcinek torowiska na ulicy Wolskiej, natomiast zamknięty zostanie węzeł tramwajowy u zbiegu alei "Solidarności", Andersa oraz placu Bankowego. W związku z tym całkowicie zamknięte zostanie torowisko wzdłuż Marszałkowskiej i na odcinku -Plac Zbawiciela oraz na Trasie W-Z od alei Jana Pawła do placu Bankowego. Zmiany w kursowaniu komunikacji miejskiej prezentują się następująco: * utrzymane zostają trasy objazdowe linii 7, 28, 41 i 47 * utrzymane zostaje zawieszenie linii 2, 23, 32 i 46. * przywrócona zostaje trasa podstawowa linii 27 * przywrócona zostaje pierwsza objazdowa trasa linii 13, wobec czego w celu ominięcia remontowanych odcinków w węźle Kino Femina skręci w al. Jana Pawła II i przejedzie mostem Gdańskim na Pragę i stamtąd wróci na Targową (mapa). * zawieszone zostaje kursowanie linii 4, 18, 26, 35, 36 ze względu na brak przejezdności przez węzeł "Metro Ratusz Arsenał". * trasa linii 19 zostaje wydłużona na północy z krańca do Nowego Bemowa, a na południu z Wilanowskiej do Wyścigów (mapa) * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 24, która pojedzie wzdłuż al. "Solidarności" i Wolskiej na Cmentarz Wolski (mapa). * wydłużoną trasą pojedzie linia 25, która dojedzie do Żerania Wschodniego (mapa). * uruchomione zostają dwie tramwajowe linie zastępcze: 76 na trasie z Osiedla Górczewska Wolską, , Filtrową i al. Krakowską na Okęcie oraz 78 na trasie z Żerania FSO przez Most Gdański, , i Marymoncką na Metro Młociny (mapa) * zmieniona zostaje trasa linii zastępczej Z-2, która pojedzie na Wolę wzdłuż al. "Solidarności" do Okopowej (mapa). * uruchomiona zostaje dodatkowa linia zastępcza Z-3, która zastąpi tramwaje na trasie pl. Wilsona przez Mickiewicza, Andersa i Marszałkowską do Metra Politechnika (mapa). W związku z niemal całkowitym zamknięciem skrzyżowania al. "Solidarności" z Andersa utrudniony będzie przejazd autobusów komunikacji miejskiej przez plac Bankowy, w szczególności tych, który na skrzyżowaniu muszą skręcać w lewo. Dlatego też wprowadzone zostaną następujące tymczasowe korekty tras: * linie 171, 410, 520, 522 oraz E-2 chcąc skręcić z placu Bankowego w al. "Solidarności" będą musiały pojechać prosto w Andersa, dopiero potem skręcić w Nowolipki i stamtąd wzdłuż al. Jana Pawła II wrócić na al. "Solidarności" (mapa). * linia 410 jadąc z Grot skręci na plac Bankowy i stamtąd wzdłuż Senatorskiej i Wierzbowej pojedzie do tymczasowego krańca . Wróci już normalną trasą. * linie N11 i N61 jadąc na Pragę pojedzie Świętokrzyską, Tamką, mostem Świętokrzyskim, Wybrzeżem Szczecińskim oraz Okrzei, skąd powrócą na stałą trasę. * linie N21 i N71 jadąc na Pragę pojedzie al. Jana Pawła II i al. "Solidarności", skąd powrócą na stałą trasę. W związku z powyższymi zmianami zawieszeniu ulegają przystanki Bielańska 01, Metro Ratusz Arsenał 05, 56 i 72 oraz Plac Bankowy 02. W zamian uruchomione zostaną dodatkowe przystanki: * 55 - zlokalizowany na al. "Solidarności" w stronę Woli, po zachodniej stronie skrzyżowania z Andersa, i obowiązywał będzie dla linii 190, 390, N21, N71, Z-1 oraz Z-2. * 54 - zlokalizowany na al. "Solidarności" na stronę Bemowa, po zachodniej stronie skrzyżowania z al. Jana Pawła II, i będzie obowiązywał dla linii 171, 190, 410, 520, 522, E-2, N42 i Z-1. * 56 - zlokalizowany na tymczasowym wypłytowaniu torowiska tramwajowego na Andersa w stronę Żoliborza, przed skrzyżowaniem ze Świętojerską, i będzie obowiązywać dla linii 127 i Z-3. * 51 - zlokalizowany na Andersa w stronę centrum, po południowej stronie skrzyżowania ze Stawkami, obowiązywał będzie dla linii Z-3 * 58 - zlokalizowany na tymczasowym wypłytowaniu torowiska tramwajowego na Andersa w stronę Żoliborza, przed skrzyżowaniem ze Stawkami, będzie obowiązywał dla linii Z-3 * 60 - zlokalizowany na Waryńskiego w kierunku południowym, przed skrzyżowaniem z Nowowiejską, i będzie obowiązywał jako przystanek krańcowy dla linii Z-3. * 54 - zlokalizowany na ul. Królewskiej w stronę Marszałkowskiej tuż za przystankiem 02, będzie obowiązywał jako krańcowy dla linii 410. Oprócz tego dodatkowo zajdą następujące zmiany przystankowe - uruchomiony zostanie przystanek 01 dla linii Z-3, w zespole dla linii 107, 111, 127 i N41 w kierunku Żoliborza obowiązywał będzie przystanek 04 zamiast 02, na trasie linii 505 obowiązywać będą dodatkowe przystanki , , , oraz , na trasach linii 520 i 522 obowiązywać będą przystanki , oraz , dla linii 390 w zespole Okopowa przystanek 05 będzie obowiązywał jako "dla wysiadających", a przystanek 01 jako "dla wsiadających". Przy okazji przestaje obowiązywać przystanek plac Wilsona 18 dla linii 114. Druga część W nocy zmieniona została organizacja ruchu na m. W związku z otwarciem południowej jezdni al. Solidarności na wschód od placu Bankowego oraz zamknięciem przejazdu tramwajowego na Senatorskiej wprowadzone zostały poniższe zmiany w komunikacji zbiorowej: * utrzymane zostaje zawieszenie linii 2, 4, 18, 23, 26, 32, 35 i 36 * utrzymane zostają zmienione trasy linii 7, 19, 24, 25, 28, 171, 520, 522 i E-2 * utrzymane zostaje kursowanie linii zastępczych Z-1, Z-2, Z-3, 41, 47, 76 i 78 * przywrócone zostają stałe trasy linii N11, N21, N61 i N71 w rejonie placu Bankowego z zachowaniem objazdu zamkniętego wiaduktu Trasy W-Z * linia 410 zostaje skierowana trasą objazdową z pierwszych dwóch etapów w rejonie Bielańskiej, z zachowaniem objazdu przez * linie 100 i 111 zamiast Senatorską pojadą Królewską (w dni świąteczne 111 w stronę krańca pojedzie z w Świętokrzyską i dalej w Marszałkowską) Oprócz tego w nocy , w związku z wdrażaniem zmienionej organizacji ruchu, linie N11, N21, N61 i N71 zostały skierowane objazdem przez Most Świętokrzyski i ul. Sokolą (w stronę krańców praskich), lub (w stronę Dworca Centralnego) Wprowadzone zostają także następujące zmiany przystankowe: * przywrócone zostaje funkcjonowanie przystanków 05 i 01 * zawieszone zostaje funkcjonowanie przystanku 54 * przystanek 55 ulega likwidacji Czwarty etap W czerwcu ZTM podał pierwsze informacje na temat kolejnego, czwartego etapu remontu torowiska, podczas którego ponownie przywrócony zostanie ruch tramwajowych na pl. Bankowym oraz Młynarskiej, natomiast wyłączone na wakacje zostanie skrzyżowanie al. Jana Pawła II z al. "Solidarności". Wprowadzone zostanę one i prezentują się następująco: * utrzymane zostaje zawieszenie linii 2, 18 (mapa), 23, 26 (mapa), 32, 36 (mapa) i 46, * utrzymane zostają trasy objazdowe linii 7 i 28 oraz trasy linii zastępczych 47 i 78, * zawieszone zostaje kursowanie linii 16 (mapa), 22 (mapa), 27 (mapa) i 41, * zlikwidowana zostaje linia 76, * przywrócone zostaje kursowanie linii 24, 25 i 35 na trasach podstawowych, * przywrócone zostaje kursowanie linii 4 (mapa na objazdowej trasie przez most Gdański i ulicę Andersa, * wydłużona zostaje trasa linii 10 na pętlę Służewiec (mapa), * zmieniona zostaje trasa linii 13, która pojedzie stałą trasą do Koła i dalej do Nowego Bemowa i ominie remontowany odcinek przez Okopową, Most Gdański i Jagiellońską w drodze do pętli (mapa), * zmieniona zostaje trasa linii 17, która ominie remontowany odcinek jadąc od ronda "Radosława" ulicami Andersa, Marszałkowską i Puławską, (mapa) * zmieniona zostaje trasa linii 19, która pojedzie z ulicami Wólczyńską, Stawkami, Marszałkowską na Wyścigi, (mapa) * zmieniona zostaje trasa linii 33, która ominie remontowany odcinek jadąc od ronda "Radosława" ulicą Okopową, Grójecką i Filtrową, (mapa) * uruchomiona zostaje linia 72 kursująca z Osiedla Górczewska przez , Wolską, Okopową, Most Gdański do Żerania FSO (mapa). * zmieniona zostaje trasa linii 78, która zamiast Stawkami i Międzyparkową pojedzie krótsza trasą wzdłuż Słomińskiego (mapa), ZTM natomiast z opóźnieniem podał zmiany, które dotyczyć będą linii autobusowych. We wcześniejszych komunikatach zostało zapowiedziane jedynie, że linia Z-3 zastępować będzie jedynie wyłączony ruch tramwajowy na Mickiewicza i zostanie skrócona do trasy - , a nowe informacje pojawiły się na ulotkach : * otwarta zostanie ul. Senatorska, wobec czego linie 100 i 111 wrócą na tą ulicę, * otwarty zostanie lewoskręt z placu Bankowego w al. "Solidarności", wobec czego linie 171, 410, 520, 522 i E-2 nie będą kursować dłużej przez ul. Andersa, * skrócona zostanie linia 500, która skończy swoją trasą na rondzie Radosława, * na trasie linii 510 obowiązywać będą wszystkie napotkane przystanki na odcinku od Dworca Centralnego do Ronda Radosława, * zlikwidowana zostanie linia Z-1, * skrócona zostanie linia Z-3, która teraz będzie kursować na trasie z placu Wilsona na Bielańską, * uruchomiona zostanie linia Z-4 ma trasie - . Przebieg prac right|thumb|250px|Zdemontowane tory tramwajowe, [[Marzec 2009|20 marca 2009]] right|thumb|250px|Wyrwa po wyburzonym fragmencie wiaduktu, [[Marzec 2009|28 marca 2009]] W ramach przygotowań do remontu na początku marca przygotowano zawrotkę dla tramwajów na tyłach pałacu Przebendowskich. Będzie ona wykorzystywana od 16 marca, gdyż wymaga przynajmniej jednego dnia na podłączenie jej do sieci torowej - 15 marca linie 23 i 26 kursują więc innymi niż planowane trasami. Zawrotka umożliwi kursowanie al. "Solidarności" z Bemowa i Woli do stacji metra A-15 Ratusz Arsenał. 15 marca o godzinie 0:30 zamknięty został ruch na ul. Młynarskiej, a o 6:00 na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim. Jeden z blogerów wykonał zdjęcie ostatniego tramwaju, który przejechał most przed remontem - był to tramwaj linii 26. Remont rozpoczął się jednak dopiero około godziny 10:00, gdyż wcześniej na most wkroczyły ekipy kręcące film "Rewers". Przez pierwszych kilka dni zdejmowano stare torowisko. Od 17 marca zdecydowano się skorygować skróconą trasę 410 tak, aby zatrzymywał się na przystanku . 18 marca pojawił się dodatkowe kursy autobusów linii 390 oraz Z-2, a 20 marca skorygowano kursowanie linii 520 w rejonie ulicy Płockiej. Do tego dnia usunięte zostało niemal całe torowisko na przebudowywanym odcinku trasy W-Z, gdzieniegdzie odkrywając jednocześnie bruk pokrywający trasę od 1949 roku. Całkowicie rozebrany został też przystanek tramwajowy . 25 marca zakończył się pierwszy etap wymiany podbudowy torów na Młynarskiej, wkrótce rozpoczęło się układanie szyn, które dotarły do tego dnia z Krakowa. Do 5 kwietnia wywieziono wszystkie tory tramwajowe z mostu Śląsko-Dąbrowskiego oraz rozpoczęto budowę podtorza na remontowanym odcinku, które musi być idealnie ułożone według specjalnych procedur, by przyszłe torowisko było równe. Do 9 kwietnia udało się ułożyć szyny na dojeździe do zajezdni tramwajowej, zakończyło się także ich asfaltowanie. Na ul. Młynarskiej rozpoczęto już betonowanie nowego torowiska. 12 kwietnia przystąpiono do drugiego etapu remontu, zamknięto torowisko na Wolskiej między Skierniewcką a Młynarską i rozpoczęto pełną przebudowę węzła komunikacyjnego "DT Wola". Na początku maja rozpoczęto przygotowania do kolejnego etapu remontu, jakim jest wymiana torów w węźle Metro Ratusz Arsenał. Całkowicie wyłączony zostanie ruch tramwajowy na Andersa, Marszałkowskiej i al. "Solidarności", w zamian kursować będą autobusy zastępcze. Choć początkowo planowano niemal całkowicie zamknąć pl. Bankowy dla samochodów, ostatecznie zdecydowano o pozostawieniu po jednym pasie w każdym kierunku. 10 maja przystąpiono do trzeciego etapu renowacji. W międzyczasie na odcinku trasy W-Z od pl. Bankowego do ul. Jagiellońskiej ułożona została izolacja przeciwwilgociowa, trwa układanie zbrojeń pod torowisko oraz samych torów. Najszybciej prace posuwają się na zachód od tunelu trasy W-Z. Odbudowywany jest także wiadukt łączący al. "Solidarności" z mostem Śląsko-Dąbrowskim. 5 czerwca 2009 zakończono pierwszą część wymiany torów na placu Bankowym, a co za tym idzie rozpoczęto kolejną część - wymienione zostaną teraz tory w miejscu, gdzie samochody przedostawały się na drugą stroną al. "Solidarności", a ruch zostanie skierowany na gotowy odcinek. Ponadto ruszy dalsza przebudowa fragmentu torów wzdłuż placu Bankowego i zamknięciu ulega przejazd przez ul. Senatorską. Galeria Grafika:Aleja Solidarności (remont torowiska na trasie W-Z, marzec 2009) 2.JPG|'20 marca 2009': mijanka po zachodniej stronie tunelu trasy W-Z Grafika:Tunel_trasy_W-Z_(remont_190,_marzec_2009).JPG|'20 marca 2009': mijanka po wschodniej stronie tunelu trasy W-Z Grafika:Aleja Solidarności (tymczasowa, zawrotka, marzec 2009, tramwaj 26) 2.JPG|'20 marca 2009': Tramwaj 26 na tymczasowej zawrotce Grafika:Nowy Zjazd (autobus Z-1, autobus Z-2, marzec 2009).JPG|'20 marca 2009': Autobusy zastępcze Z-1 oraz Z-2 na tymczasowym przystanku Stare Miasto 51 Grafika:Park Praski (przystanek tu był, marzec 2009).JPG|'20 marca 2009': Rozebrane przystanki tramwajowe Grafika:Stare_Miasto_(przystanek_remont_marzec_2009).JPG|'20 marca 2009': Prace na wiadukcie prowadzącym do mostu Śląsko-Dąbrowskiego Grafika:Remont_na_Trasie_W-Z_1.jpg|'28 marca 2009': Zerwane torowisko przy tunelu Trasy W-Z Grafika:Remont_na_Trasie_W-Z_2.jpg|'28 marca 2009': Mijanka dla autobusów na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim Grafika:Remont_na_Trasie_W-Z_4.jpg|'28 marca 2009': Odcinek Trasy pomiędzy wyburzonymi fragmentami wiaduktu mostu Śląsko-Dąbrowskiego Grafika:Remont W-Z, kwiecień 2009) 3.JPG|'8 kwietnia 2009': Układanie podbudowy torowiska po zachodniej stronie tunelu trasy W-Z Grafika:Remont torowiska W-Z, kwiecień 2009, Park Praski (przystanek).JPG|'8 kwietnia 2009': Prace budowlane na wysokości przystanku Park Praski Plik:Remont_trasa_wz.jpg|'10 maja 2009': Trasa W-Z w remoncie przy przystanku Stare Miasto Plik:Plac Bankowy (remont torowiska na trasie W-Z).JPG|'11 maja 2009:' Prace remontowe na placu Bankowym Plac_Bankowy,_Aleja_Solidarności_(remont_torowiska_na_trasie_W-Z).JPG|'11 maja 2009:' Prace remontowe na placu Bankowym Plik:Aleja Solidarności (Z-2).JPG|'11 maja 2009': Reorganizacja ruchu na al. "Solidarności" przy pl. Bankowym Plik:Aleja_Solidarności_(Z-1).JPG|'11 maja 2009': Autobus Z-1 przejeżdża w stronę Pragi przez plac Bankowy Plik:Metro Ratusz Arsenał (przystanek 55, tymczasowy).JPG|'11 maja 2009': Tymczasowy przystanek nr 55 w stronę Pragi Plik:Metro Ratusz Arsenał (przystanek, dodatkowe linie,).JPG|'11 maja 2009': Brak skrętu na pl. Bankowym wymógł objazdy dla linii 171, 410, 520, 522 i E-2 wzdłuż Andersa i Nowolipek Plik:Plac Bankowy (remont W-Z).JPG|'24 maja 2009': Układanie nowego torowiska na pl. Bankowym Plik:Plac Bankowy (remont torowiska W-Z,14.06).JPG|'14 czerwca': Wymiana torowiska na pl. Bankowym Stan końcowy Linki zewnętrzne * O remoncie na stronie ZTM-u * O remoncie na stronie SISKOM-u * Blog o remoncie Trasy W-Z Kategoria:Historia komunikacji miejskiej Kategoria:Infrastruktura Kategoria:Kalendarium/2009